


loz

by Lunascreamer



Series: Legend of Zelda [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	1. Loz

Standing out in hyrule fields, you glanced at the tall grass swiftly twirling with the small breeze. You sighed as you heard a distant rumbling sound.  
“I know, your hungry. Stupid stomach” you hissed  
you looked down to your body, you were chubby, a big girl. At first you thought you looked great, you liked your body because it was different. You weren't overly obese just a few extra curves, you believed you were beautiful, you (H/C) and (H/L) were always done nicely. Your soft (E/C) eyes shined against the surface of night when the moon hit them just right, leaving little sparkles in them. That all changed when he came into town. There was a boy, he wore a green tonic and a matching green hat. His blue eyes out matched yours, his blond hair was always perfect and every girl flocked to him. You were the only girl not to bother. You looked down at your gut once again sighing as you patted the chunk of flubber.  
“Your fat (Y/N).”  
“There is no way anyone would like you piggy.”  
“You should just kill your self”  
“I bet he would mistake you for a cow.”  
“Get lost (Y/N), you are putting all of us to shame with that gut of yours.”  
You felt tears developing against the sides of your eyes. The other women taunting you daily ever since the hero decided to stay in castle town as a guard. Before you were able to handle the name callings and constant threats, but it all went down hill when the man walked  
Past you and headed towards the skinny girls. You turned and speed walked out of there and now you were standing in the fields. You turned to head back into castle town but the sounds of galloping hooves made you turn to see who was approaching. There a was man, he had dark skin almost greenish, red hair that bounced with every step the horse took, he was a big man, not fat wise but muscle. His suit of armour was black. The horse stopped a little ways in front of you, giving you space to move about. You smiled at the man, nodded your head as a good evening. You turned to leave but his voice caused you to stop.  
“A woman like you shouldn't be out this late my dear, you are not even equipped with a sword or bow.”  
You glanced down at the ground, you could feel him staring at you. Finally you spoke  
“Indeed I am not, it is no business for you to worry about traveler. I wasn't attending to be out this late so if you don't mind I'll be heading home now.”  
You continued on you journey back to castle town but you stopped when you arrived at the gates. You could feel the hatred seeping through the door way that was bouncing against your frame. You didn't want to return but your stomach was insisting you to move on.  
“Is something wrong my dear?”  
you jumped. You turned to see the man that you spoke to moments ago was standing beside you.  
“I'm fine, just. Never mind” you flashed the man a weak smile and stepped onto the bridge  
“You know, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to. I can tell something is bothering you.” The man reached out and placed his hand on your shoulder “come, you can stay with me for the night.”  
Before you could decline his offer you feel into darkness. Moments later you awoke to the feeling of silk around your body, it's cool fabric rubbed against the bareness of your arms and legs. You shot up and pulled the blankets away, you wanted to scream when you noticed you weren't wearing your clothes you had on before instead you were dressed in a night gown. Your hands ran through your hair, your body twitched and shake as you tried to search for your missing clothes but instead you noticed someone in the room.  
“I'm sorry if I startled you my dear.” The man smirked  
“Wh-who are you? Where am I, where are my clothes?” You shouted at the man  
“I am Ganondorf the demon king, and you are in my castle” the man named Ganondorf grinned  
“G-Ganondorf…”you whispered his name softly, afraid if you said it to loud he would hurt you. “Why am I here?”  
“I have brought you here as my prisoner” Ganondorf chuckled as he watched your eyes widen with fright. “If you wish to stay in here instead of the cells I suggest you stay on my good side.”  
You weakly nodded your head, tears once again threatened to leak down your face. You felt a warmth touch your cheek as he wiped away a single tear.  
“Now, tell me your name.” Ganondorf asked softly to you  
“I-it's (Y/N).” You whispered  
(Y/N)” he hummed almost trying it out. “Why were you outside so late in the evening (Y/N)?”  
“It doesn't matter, I don't expect you to actually care, no one does anymore.” You hissed  
“Watch it girly, I asked you a question and I want a real answer!” He growled  
you felt his hand on your chin, lifting you face up to see his, his piercing eyes drilled through yours almost daring you to fight back.  
“Just being bullied on because of my weight okay.” You replied still holding venom in your tone  
“Your weight? I see nothing wrong with it.”  
You blushed lightly as he lowered his hands to your sides and rubbed his thumb over your curves.  
“I'm hideous, okay. I thought I was pretty but now I look past that to see this.” You pointed at your gut “this is destroying everything, all my chances for a future for a family one day. Who in their right mind would want to date a fat blob like me.”  
Tears now erupted down your face, you tried to hide them but couldn't.  
“When did this happen?”  
“When the hero returned. Everyone was nice to me but when he came.” You paused “ I'm worthless, they knew it before I did, they were just trying to be nice to me.”  
“You are not worthless (Y/N), at least not to me.”  
“Yeah since I am your hostage. No one is going to look for me, heck they will be celebrating my death most likely.” You tried to laugh but it was a fail attempt  
“(Y/N), don't think like that. All you need to know is that you have me now, and I will never let anyone harm you.”  
“Why, why do you care.” You shouted  
You listen to the man sigh, he pulled his hand away from your side and held your chubby hands against his big strong ones. “I have been watching you for a while (Y/N).”  
You were silent, you of all people had a freaking demon kings attention. Your face was red with the realization of you being stalked, almost being wanted and it both frightened you and excited you.  
“Why?” You asked  
“I don't know, at first I thought it was because you were an easy target to kill but the more I followed you, the more I liked you. I think I might even say I love you.”  
A smile spread across your face, love. That was something you haven't heard for a while, at least put in a positive way. He dropped his hands and looked away giving you the opportunity to wrap your arms around him. You felt him stiffen to the embrace but soon eased into it and return the hug. Everything was going good until you heard a distant cry in the background. You jumped when he pushed you away from him and walked towards the window, his gaze was filled with anger and hatred. You stood up beside him and peered out into the night, there you saw him. The boy in green. Your heart thumped against your chest ready to leap out as the boy chopped through the thorn bushes that blocked his path. You didn't know why he was heading here, you never talked to him. You avoided him and covered your body whenever he was around. So why was he here? The burning question hissed against your mind as the figure moved out of sight.  
“(Y/N) stay in here, I'll deal with the hero.”  
Just as Ganondorf was about to leave you grabbed his arm and hugged it against your body.  
“Please don't go.” You cried  
“(Y/N) I will return to you, I have just got you and I am not ready to lose you.” And with that he left the room locking the door behind him  
you paced the room, ruining to the window to see if they were outside but it was nothing, just the darkness from the cloudy night. The sound of thunder roared against you castle walls sending little shakes against your body. The sweet smell of rain filled the air as a storm was upon the land. Behind you the door opened with little to no noise, footsteps stealthy moved closer to you. You felt something grace your skin. Softly almost as if you weren't there. You body tensed when a pair of arms snaked around your waist, a head rested on your shoulder. You stared straight ahead into the night, out of you’re the corner of your eyes all you could see was green. You gasped and tried to squirm out of his grip, but the arms around you tightened not In a painful way just tight enough to keep you from breaking free. You stopped moving, your breathing deepened as the head from your shoulder moved away, you closed your eyes when you felt your self being spin around to face him. His hands left your body only to be on your face, his thumbs brushed against your cheeks making them turn a light shade of pink. Opening your eyes, you were greeted to his ocean blue ones, his dirty blond hair brushed against your forehead. A smile was on his face, not a cheeky one everyone gave you a kind, caring smile. You were still confused as to why he was smiling at you, or even this close to you.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked the man  
the man smiled faded for a brief second only to return as he moved his arm down around your waist and pulled you closer to him, you hands rested against his chest, you could feel him breathing as well as his steady heart beat.  
“(Y/N)~”  
eyes widening the man released you and grabbed your hand and started to drag you away from your room. You tried to pull back but his grip tightened and you were easily dragged across the room.  
“You let go of her this instant!”  
You cried out when you were thrown onto the floor, both the hero and Ganondorf were in a fighting stance, daggers glisten in their eyes.  
“She belongs to me little hero, I will not give her up so easily” Ganondorf shirked as he charged forward at the smaller male  
the hero grunted as he jumped out of the way, his gaze quickly shot to you, a sly smile on his face as he kicked the bigger man making him tumble a bit. The hero smirked as your eyes widen, but it soon was lost when he felt a sharp pain on his side, his body flown across the room hitting a large pillar that cracked upon impact. Standing up from the floor you jumped in front of Ganondorf, arms held out to block the damaged hero.  
“(Y/N) get out of the way!” He shouted  
“I can't let you kill him, please just let him go. He is already hurt bad enough, he is no threat to you so please for me.” You pleaded to the man  
Grumbling he agreed to your request, he moved away and headed back up into the bedroom you were in leaving you and the hero alone.  
“Go home hero, this is not your night to fight.” Reaching down you helped the hero up and out of the castle.  
The rain was coming down heavy making your clothes stick close to your skin, the hero turned to face you as you tried to cover up your body but instead the hero wrapped his arms around you and whispered. “I'll find you again (Y/N), I'll take you home.” You turned away as the man hopped upon his horse and rode off into the night leaving your face a cherry red colour.


	2. Loz

Ganondorf stood by the balcony window, watching as the young hero rode off into the stormy night. He hated the idea of letting him live, he listened as the door behind him opened. The sounds of footsteps made their way towards him then stopped. He knew who it was though decided not to turn and look at the girl.  
“Ganondorf?” The girl whispered  
“Tell me, why did you let him live. Why did you not want me to end his life (Y/n)” Ganondorf growled  
the was a moment of silence. “I don't know”  
“You don't know, what kind of answer is that!” Ganondorf turned to look at the girl.  
Her nightgown was soaked along with her hair, face was slightly pink and her body tense.  
“What did he say to you.” Ganondorf barked  
“N-nothing, I swear it.” The girl whimpered  
growling, Ganondorf could feel the seed of jealousy splitting inside of him. Reaching out he roughly grabbed (Y/N) arm and pulled her towards the door. He felt her squirming against his hold but he held on tighter. When he arrived at the designation he pulled out a set of keys and turned the door knob. Pushing the door out of his way he entered the old part of his castle, the cell rooms.  
“Ganondorf, please stop. Your hurting my arm.” The girl pleaded  
ignoring the girl he opened one of the cells and chucked her into it. Walking in he grabbed the chains on the wall and tied her down. (Y/N) tried to fight against the chains but failed to escape. He smirked at his handy work, he knelt down in front of (Y/N) and placed his hand on the base of her jaw, jerking her head up to look at him. Tears rolled down her face but at the moment he didn't care.  
“You will stay here. Until hyrule is mine.”  
He stood up from his spot with the look of satisfaction. As he left the cell he could here (Y/N)’s soft whimpers and her stomach. He felt a pin in his heart but nothing was going to stop him now. He had (Y/N) where he could protect her, where he knew she would be safe.


	3. Loz

The room felt cold, wet, and held a disgusting scent of blood in the air. You shivered as the chains rubbed against your arm, digging slightly into your flesh.   
“This isn't what I wanted, I would prefer to deal with the woman back home then this.”   
Tears flowed down your face, staring into the darkness of your cell. You could barely see anything in front of your face only the small glimpses of skeletal remains. The sounds of scrapes lined the walls and floor of your cell, you gasped when you noticed something moving from the distance. Frightened you remained silent as the thing moved closer to you. Looking up you screamed as a mummy like redead stared down at you. It raised its sword at you and screamed causing you to paralyze. As the sword slowly came down onto you, you heard a distance shout. You closed you eyes waiting to be stricken down. When you felt a breeze move swiftly past you and collided against the redead you opened your eyes. There stood Ganondorf, his back turned away from you as he smashed the redead into dust. When he turned towards you, you tried to back away from his gaze.  
“(Y/N) are you alright?”   
You felt his hand touch your face, lifting it slightly to look at any signs of injuries. You jerked out of his hand and lowered your gaze to the ground, you started to shake once more.   
“I'm sorry, I thought I got rid of the redeads, please say something.”  
“I wish I was dead” you hiccuped  
“Dead? Why do you wish that, I love you (Y/N).”  
You felt his arms wrap around your chubby body, you were to tired to try to wiggle out of his hold. His head rested on top of your as you felt him kiss it. Your stomach growled angry at the both of you, it still wasn't fed.  
“Hungry? Come we can eat together.”   
The chains were removed from the wall but not from your body. Forcing you to walk or risk begin dragged against the rough surface. With every step you took little jagged pieces of stone drugged into your foot causing you to limp. When you both reached the stairs he stopped.  
“Hold still (Y/N).”  
you gasped as he lifted you up in a into his arms and held you close to his chest. The chains dropped down and landed onto the floor skidding along as he walked. Soon you arrived back into the room where you first started out, small signs of things being thrown around out of rage was present. He sat you down onto the bed and fastened the chains to the posts. You cried out when you felt touch hands on your feet, his thumbs pressing hard against the already sore foot. He sighed loudly so you could hear, he stood up from the bed and headed to the door.  
“I will return with our food and something for your feet. Don't you even try to leave this room understand.”  
Glaring at him you nodded and waited for him to leave you be. You stared down at your stomach, it growls echoed throughout the room causing you to growl as well.  
“Such needy ain't cha.” You hissed to your self  
The storm outside seemed to settle down for the rest of the night. Only the small howls from the distance was present for you to hear. Closing your eyes you reopened them moments later to see Ganondorf at the foot of the bed with a tray of food. He walked up to you and placed the tray down. Inhaling the aroma your mouth began to water. Loosen the chains on your arms he moved back down to the end of the bed and lifted you foot up onto his lap. As you ate he drugged out the small stones and rocks out of your feet and hummed an unknown tune. It tune was fast paced and lively compared to what was going on.  
“What are you humming to, it's beautiful.” You boldly asked  
“A song from my home land.” He replied  
you were silent again. Your belly happily full and you feet not throbbing in pain you started to relax. As you closed your eyes to sleep the nightmare away the mattress lifted up from Ganondorf was sitting.   
“Sleep tight my princess.”


	4. Loz

You awoke to the sound of shuffling on the rug by you the door. Opening one eye you glanced over to the door to see it shut. Sitting up you turned your body to see the sheets ruffled, Ganondorf must have fallen asleep by you. Trying to reach towards the night stand your arms stiffen, the sound of rattling chains reminded you what happened. Mix emotions filled threw your head, fear, betrayal, pain, and disgust. You hated yourself for believing you could be happy, that you could actually find someone who would love you and treat you with respect. An allusion was all created in front of your eye the moment you spotted Ganondorf, it pained you to so much that you would rather go back to castle town and deal with the girls than live life as an empty shell. Far off to the distance you heard the sound of the cucco croaking into the morning light. Deciding it would be best to return back to sleep you shifted yourself from facing away from the door and blinding light and close your eyes. The darkness was welcoming to your restless night. Slowly you drifted back into slumber only to be woken up by the door opening. You laid still as the footsteps seemed to march towards you, in your mind you knew who it was but you feared that he was angry with you.  
“I know that your awake.”   
You turned slowly towards him, he stood there topless, his chest muscular with a slightly hair chest. His face was was calmed and his body posture was relaxed.  
“Did you sleep well?”   
You nodded, even if it was a lie. You were still scared of him, afraid that you would anger him if you said no.  
“good, now here eat up and get dressed.”   
You nodded your head and looked at the food that was presented before you. On the dish was (F/F), you smiled as you dragged your fork into the food and shoved it into your mouth. The flavours and texture was perfect, you wanted to sink into the food and enjoy it as long as you could. Ganondorf was still in the room, his eyes seemed to sparkle as you ate. After you finished your food, he stood up and offered you a new dress. You stared at the dress, it appeared to be fitted at the top and flow at the bottom, the colour was (F/C). To finish off the dress it came with matching shoes and a triforce shape necklace.   
“I'll return when you are done.”  
Alone once more, you slipped out of your night gown and walked towards the mirror. Staring at your reflection you sighed sadly as your image appeared to in more larger and the bags under your eyes weren't helping.  
“I'm ugly, fat, and useless.” You groaned  
turning away From the mirror you gathered the dress and changed into it. Once again you appeared in front of the mirror. Apart of you liked the dress, if only it was on a skinnier person. The other half thought it made you look pathetic.  
“Why do I even bother, I'm not cute, not anymore.” You cried softly   
the door opened behind you, you felt a pair of arms around you bring you into a hug.  
“You are cute, beautiful, and all mine. Don't you think negatively about your self (Y/N), I will always love you.” Ganondorf whispered in your ear  
a small streak of blush crept onto your feature, you smiled even if he was lying to you it felt good.   
“Now come, let us go for a walk”   
you followed close behind the man, he lead the way past the big door leading to the bridge. The both of you walked in silence as you passed the bridge and onto the path.   
“Ganondorf, I know you told me why you wanted me but it feels like there's still something you aren't telling me.”   
“(Y/N), listen to me. I. Love. You. Alright, this is hard for me to say these three words. I am not hiding anything to you, I swear.”   
You both feel into silence once again. Up ahead from the path appeared to be a man, he wore all black, only his eyes were red.  
“L-link?”


	5. Loz

Staring at the man, your eyes followed his red orbs. They seemed to brighten when both of your eyes stared into each other's.  
“Forgive me master, I did not know you were having company.” The man smirked  
“(Y/N) this is my most trusted servant Dark Link.” Ganondorf gestured  
The man known as Dark Link moved swiftly to your hand, brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss. You blushed at the sudden kindness but it was shortly lived.  
“Dark, what have you discovered about the little ‘hero’?”   
“Master, he disappeared. He is no longer at castle town, or at his home town.”   
Missing, the so called hero was missing. Despite the fact Link made a fool out of you, ignored you, you felt bad. A small bit of guilt started to eat at your insides. You brought your chubby little hand to your face, bringing your fingers through your hair. You wanted to run, to find Link, you wanted to see him once again. The words he spoke to you before he left chilled your mind. You looked up to see Ganondorf looking down at you, a serious look on his face.  
“To much excitement for you.”   
Yelping, you felt him scooping you up in his arms.  
“Put me down, I'm to heavy!” You screamed  
“Nonsense, you light As a feather.” He replied  
‘no, I'm not light. I'm heavy, fat, and not worth this kind of attention’ you thought to yourself. Dark Followed behind the both of you, his gaze never leaving yours. When you were brought back to your room was when Dark stopped following. When the door closed you felt Ganondorf lowering you down onto the bed.  
“What did Link tell you.”   
“n-nothing. We went through this already.”   
“I know. Your lying to me (Y/N).” Ganondorf raised his voice  
“H-he…” You paused  
“He what!” Ganondorf growled  
“He said that he would come back for me, to take me home.” You held your tears in  
you knew that Link was lying to you, he never liked you. You knew you were ugly, fat, and not worthy. His words caused you to cry, not caring if Ganondorf was still in the room.  
“Why. Why would he bother to save me. I'm nothing” you cried  
“Shh, it's alright. You are worth everything. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise.” Ganondorf rubbed your back  
“He- he. He never looked at me like he did that night. He had his arms around me like what you do.” You looked at Ganondorf through teary eyes. “I hated it, but I also liked it.”  
When Ganondorf didn't reply to you, you were afraid that you upset him. Caustically you turned you head to see him staring off towards the far wall.  
“Ganondorf?”   
“Do you love him?”   
The question threw you off guard. You were never attracted to Link, he was just like any other guy. All attracted to the thinner, beautiful, girls.  
“I don't think so.” You sighed sadly  
you watched as Ganondorf nodded his head and brought you closer to him. His Head on top of yours. You didn't know why but you liked this, feeling special, wanted for once in your life. He made you feel like your old self again before Link ruined your life. To think that the hero that saved everyone's life destroyed yours, you body started to shake. A knock interrupted your silent moment. Ganondorf stood up, his face returning back to his serious look. He walked over to the door and opened it. When he exited the room you stood up and walked over to the door to listen in.  
“What do you mean…”  
“Master…”  
“Go, now…”  
you moved away from the door and stood by the window, you watched as Dark walked out onto the stone bridge. You gulped when he turned and waved at you, a toothy smile spread across his face showing his fangs, looking away with a small blush on his face. Not soon after you saw Ganondorf joining Dark, except he didn't see you. A frown was on your face but he did seem to be distract by something. His black horse galloped towards him allowing him to take off, leaving you by yourself.


	6. Loz

Alone in the dark life castle, you made your way to your chamber door. Turing the door knob you felt the door open to you with ease. Carefully you exited your safe room, making your way down the stairs into the throne room. Looking around the room you explored one of the many closed doors. You entered a room that appeared to be an abandoned library, dust covered the many surfaces of furniture and books. Scripts and paintings lined the walls as flames burst onto the torches without being touched. Walking up to one of the tall dusty shelves, you pulled out a book, a book about legends, you blew on the cover coughing as the dust entered your lungs. Skimming through the book, you stumbled upon the legend of time, a hero dressed in green. You stared at the picture, staring at Link. You slammed the book closed and exited the room. Your stomach growled at you, demanding to be fed once more. Opening doors left and right you finally found the kitchen. The fridge was filled with different types of meats and vegetables. Your chubby fingers grasped around an already cooked cucco bird. Cutting chunks off of the bird, you placed them on some bread you found, making an sandwich to enjoy alone. Alone, you were used to the feeling. No one to care for you because of your weight, you signed sadly as you left the kitchen. Sandwich in hand you headed to the garden and seated yourself on one of the benches. The overgrown plants stretched across the ground and up the walls, beautiful roses blossomed off of them.  
“Why.” You sniffles  
you tried to hold in the tears but they fell onto your chubby cheeks, your body shaking.  
“I can't do this, he doesn't love me no one does.” You cried  
standing up from your spot you speed walked towards the edge of the garden, below was the cliff, it's sharp rocks greeted you, beckoning you to join them. With a shaky leg you stood up, feeling the wind blow against your hair. The sun was now high in the sky it appeared to me midday.  
“Just close your eyes (Y/N) and walk forward.” You coached yourself “no one will ever know, no one will ever care.”  
Closing your eyes and took a deep breath in and stepped forward.  
“(Y/N)!”  
You heard someone shouting your name, you felt that someone wrap their arms around your waist pulling you off the ledge.  
“No, let me go!” You screamed  
the being growled behind you, drawing you closer to his chest. You clung to the mans shirt, burying your head in the crock of his neck sobbing. You felt the mans hand rubbing your back trying to smooth you. Slowly you opened your eyes, your version was blurred by the tears but you were greeted by green. You pushed the man away, it was Link.  
“Why did you come here!” You shouted at him  
Link blinked, he reached out towards you only for you to slap his hand away.  
“Don't touch me!”  
You turned to leave back into the caste only for Link to spin you around and kiss your lips. His hand went to the back of your head deepen the kiss, his free hand wrapped around your waist holding you close to him once more. You growled and pulled away, you reached over and slapped him. Your hand hit him hard against his face creating aloud smack sound.  
“How dare you. You of all people have to hurt me the most. I hate you Link” you started to thrashed in his arms  
Link looked at you hurt at first but soon it changed to an unreadable emotion. Link started to pull you away from the castle, towards Epona. The horse stomped the ground when she spotted you, her head shaking and she backed away. Link released you and approached Epona trying to calm her down. You took this opportunity and made your way away from him. You jogged down the slope path towards the woods, when you reached the bottom Link was in hot pursuit. He frowned as he chased after you. Hiking up your dress you made a break into the lost woods, the sweet sound of a foreign melody echoed throughout the area, circling you in. You yelped when you we roughly shoved against the cold grassy ground. Link strolled your hips, his hands holding your down above your head.  
“Release me!” You growled  
“No.”  
You looked up to not see the familiar green tunic but one all black. You gasped as you stared at Dark, his ruby eyes glistened and brightened up, a smirk loomed on his face. You tried to wiggle your way out of his grip but you’re his hands tightened against your wrists causing you to seize and stop resisting.  
“Good girl~” Dark purred  
using one hand he held your arms down while his now free hand trailed down your body, his nails catching on the edges. Dark leaned forward and was about to press his lips against yours but while he was distracted someone shoved him off of you. It was none other but the original Link.


	7. Loz

Sitting up, you watched as both of the Links glared at one another neither one of them moving.  
“She belongs to us hero” dark growled  
Link shook his head, holding up the master sword he readied himself for the battle. Charging forward Dark leapt into the air, his sword drawn out and slammed it against Links. The clashing of metal screeched throughout the woods. Small wood land creatures scurried away from the two males. Link dodged around an attack his arm grazed from the now warmed metal, cutting his tonic a bit. Dark chuckled as Link regained his footing, but his chuckle was short lived when the master sword slashed against his chest.   
“Gah, you basturd”   
Backing away slowly Dark held up his blade to defend himself as Link continued to slam his sword down onto him.   
“Stop!”  
both of the Links froze. Turning towards the source of the voice to see you with your back against a boulder, fear written over your face. Link took a step towards you, his hand out stretch to grasp you but it was roughly shoved away by his darker half. A growl echoed through his wind pipes as Dark ‘pretend’ to act hurt and innocent.  
“Dark, your hurt.” You whispered  
“Aw (Y/N) you worried about me.” Dark smirked  
“Hardly, here take this” you huffed  
reaching into the small bag you kept hidden in your dress you pulled out a small bottle of some red potion. You chucked it to Dark which caught it with ease, you watched as he brought the liquid to his dark lips, the red glowed against his mouth. You felt your face heating up as he lowered the bottle smirking.  
“Like what you see~”  
Link growled, moving towards you he wrapped his arms around your waist and cling to you. His head rested on top of yours as he swayed to the side with you. He hummed into your ear, the same melody that was playing in the woods you stood in. Dark on the other hand crossed his arms in front of him, daggers in his eyes as he watched his other better half holding you.   
“(Y/N) let's go. Ganondorf is near.” Dark hissed  
You nodded and squirmed a little as Link refused to release you.  
“Let go Link, I have to go” you sighed  
“No, your staying with me~” Link whispered   
Dark was in front of you know, his red ruby eyes stared down upon the hero that was now tighten his grip. You didn't have time to say anything before you where roughly ripped out of his hold and tumbled onto the ground. You gasped as you wiped the dirt of your face, you sat on your legs and dusted the dust off of your dress and skin. As your hand moved to your leg you winced, moving the fabric up slightly you groaned as your skin was bruised and scraped. Slowly you stood up and turned to see the two once again fighting each other but instead of using swords they were both on the ground rolling around punching, kicking, and occasionally biting each other. Knowing this was the best time to escape you made your way deeper into the woods, the music grew louder as you wander aimlessly. You turned around as you heard a faint giggle behind you.  
“Is someone there?” You called out  
No one replied to your out burst. You sighed and continued to walk, the sky seemed to darken as you come to realize you were going in circles.  
“Isn't this just dandy” you growled   
the giggles appeared but this time ahead of you, you started to run. Something in the back of your mind told you to keep moving and get out as soon as possible. As you ran you thought you seen a glimpse of a figure the size of a young child duck behind the trees. You ran out of breath and leaned forward, your hand resting on your knees as you tried to catch your breath. The giggling appeared again but this time it sounded like it was coming from above. You looked up and screamed as a spider with a skull crawled down and scooped you up with little to no effort. You tried to thrash around escape but the spider wrapped you up in silky webbing and carried you off to who knows where.   
“This is going to be fun~”


	8. Loz

Dangling above the grass covered floor, you felt the skulltula loosening its hold of its web.  
“No, no, no, no” you panicked   
the skulltula released its hold of you, making you plummet down towards the ground. Sharp pointed rocks greeted you as you fell towards them. Closing your eyes for the impact you felt something roughly throw you to the side. The body smack against the ground, the webbing now covered in the dirt and dried leaves along with your hair and face. Slowly you opened your eyes to see what saved you to your surprise it was a skull kid. The young child looked at you, eyes glowing with excitement as it lifted your head for a better look. Soon it shoved you to a sitting position and started to walk around you, poking you here and there and tugging away the webbing. When you were free you turned to look at your saviour, a smile was on your face.  
“Thank you.”   
The skull kid giggled and offered its hand out to you, you hesitate for a second before allowing the child you pull you up. The skull kid dropped your hands and jumped into the air and vanished leaving you alone. Taking this time you looked around your surroundings, the area was darker, the tress loomed dangerous close to the sky as they blocked out any lights leaving your only source of light was the fireflies. Taking a step forward you hear a cracking sound behind you, expecting it to be the skull kid you turned around. There was no skull kid but a puppet, it's limps hung down beside its body while its head was forced at you. Before you could say anything the puppet lunged it self at you, knocking you down to the ground. You lifted your arms up to block the wooden arms from hitting your chest. You yelped as the puppet kicked at your legs and grabber your arms. The puppet dropped itself onto your stomach your breathing was the only thing causing it to move. Above your head you headed the giggles from before but this time you knew who was producing them.  
“Skull kid!” You shouted  
the giggles stopped before returning back in hearty laughs. The puppet slowly lifted off of you, not before it pulled you up with it. You screamed as you were placed down into a tree, the branches below you snapped and creaked as you tried to move about.  
“What are you…” You we're muffled   
“Heehee we are going to play a little game miss. You’re the prize.” The skull kid smirked  
staring at him, he dropped his hand from your mouth and jumped off the side of the tree. You heard a small thump noise along with a voice.   
“Where is she skull kid?”   
“heehee, play my game and win the prize. Fail I'll keep the prize”  
‘so Link was down there.’ You growled to yourself. A few moments later your train of thoughts were interrupted by someone waving their hand in front of your face. You blinked and looked at the being.  
“Now keep quiet miss, or I'll have to tie you up.” Skull kid whispered  
you nodded your head. The skull kids smile grew larger as he wrapped his lanky arms around your chubby body, his head snuggled against your chest. Your face heated up from the affection but you calmed your beating heart down when he looked up at you.  
“You don't like the grown up do you.” The skull kid stated  
“I suppose I don't.” You sighed  
“Why?” Skull kid asked innocently  
You sighed once more and placed a hand on the skull kids shoulder.  
“He ruined my life. Before all of this I was treated with respect but once he came to my home town the people there mistreated me. Saying hurtful things about me. To make things worse he” you growled “he acted like I wasn't there. Would go and walk right past me and spoke with the thinner girls leaving me with nothing. I was fine at first but when the women there started to shout things out at me he being the hero didn't even try to defend me, he would other females but not me.”   
Tears strolled down your face at this point. “When Ganondorf took me away, he came to get me. Like he wanted me to go back and suffer. He acted so sweet towards me, holding me in his arms and fighting for me but I know that isn't the real him. The real him doesn't care about me. He just wants to look good back home.”   
The skull kid wrapped his arms around you again, allowing you to cry into his shoulders.  
“Don't worry miss, you can stay here with me.”   
Lost for words the both of you failed to notice a certain green clothed male standing below the tree hearing everything you had said. The words stung his heart, as he listened to (Y/N) cry about the things he had caused for her. They were not true sort of speak, it wasn't like he didn't care for (Y/N), he was in love with her. He went to the other females to ask advice about her. Most of them telling him to give her space, and not to acknowledge her. Even the males told him to do that and so he did. He didn't know he was the one that was causing her so much pain.  
Looking back up he froze when he noticed the two sets of eyes staring down at him.   
“(Y/N)… I”   
“You won hero.” The skull kid sneered  
the skull kid jumped down in front of Link, his hands hiding behind his back as he swayed to and fro.  
“Yes I have, please give her back to me” Link grunted  
you watched from your little spot within the tree. You wiped the tears that stained your cheeks away as the skull kid let out a slow nod. Your heart felt as if it broke into more little pieces, you didn't want to live out in the lost woods but you didn't want to go back with Link either. The skull kid snapped its fingers and you were brought down safely to the ground. The skull kid ran towards you and hugged you one last time.  
“Good luck miss”  
after saying your goodbyes you and Link walked out of the woods into Hyrule fields. This was it, you were going back to castle town. Back to being pushed aside from everyone.


	9. Loz

When you and Link arrived back in castle town everyone approached him, saying how much they missed him and asking where he went. Link of course was silent but his hold on you loosened enough for you to stalk away from everyone. You turned to leave but the draw bridge was up now. The night guards moved past you, shoving their shoulders against your chest and knocking you around. A low growl escaped your lips as you headed back towards the centre of town. It was like you never left. Everyone sneered at you, whispered things at you. Link was no longer around, carried off to the castle to see Zelda no less. A few of the females approached you.  
“Why did you come back loser!”  
“Should have just killed… Hey I'm talking to you”   
you gasped as one of the females slapped you a crossed your face. You face stung from the attack, not because of what she did but from earlier with Ganondorf. You shivered as you thought about him, his piercing eyes glaring at you through the darkness, his hands around his weapon ready to strike. You opened your eyes only to see a fist fly to your face, you dodge the attack and kicked the female, you ran.   
“Get back here piggy”  
Not knowing where to go you opened the nearest door and slammed it shut. You looked around to see that you were in a shop filled with different masks. The counter was draped in colourful fabric along with what appeared to be a huge smile. You jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see the owner of the store smiling at you. His hair was parted in the middle the colour was a light shade of orangey red his clothes were made from a variety of purples.   
“I’m sorry to have startle miss.” The man smiled  
“No, it's fine.” You returned a smile  
just then the door opened and there stood your attackers. The females walked in cautiously their eyes gazed around the room then homed in on you. The man calmly pulled you behind him his smile never leaving his face.  
“Good evening ladies.”   
“Evening, now salesman would you kindly hand back our ‘friend’.”  
“Oh but you see she doesn't wish to follow you, your upsetting her.” His smile slowly turning into a frown his eyes opening and glaring at them  
“Salesman it's not up to you, hand her back!”   
“Leave my shop if you are going to have an attitude.” He growled  
you watched as he slowly approached the females, never lifting a finger but still had the ability to drive them out of the shop. Quickly he turned back to you, his smile reappearing.  
“There now, they're gone.”  
“Thank you sir.”   
“Please call me the Happy Mask Salesman, miss (Y/N).”   
You gasped, how did he know your name? You never told him or even seen him before. As if reading your mind he answered.  
“I am aware of my surroundings miss (Y/N), I know a lot about people and things. I know a lot about you especially~”  
you blushed, something by the way he said that made your face feel red. The salesman reached out for your hand and brought it to his lips.  
“Now miss (Y/N) would you like something to drink?”   
You nodded. The salesman giggled and walked behind his stand and signalled you to follow, needless to say when you entered the room behind his stand you were amazed, the walls were covered in different masks, older masks and the ones that look far to expensive for someone like him to afford.  
“Do you like them?”   
“I do, where did you get these?”  
“Everywhere, I'm a traveler”  
the salesman gestured for you to take a seat which you did. Handing you a drink you sipped on your beverage and smiled. The drink tasted of wild berries, not to bitter but mostly sweet. The salesman backed away from you and left the room, leaving you to yourself.  
“Déjà vu much” you chuckled  
you closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of people talking, the voice was mostly the salesman but you heard small grunts. You opened your eyes and stared at the door, your thoughts making up a few reasons why you were hearing the things you were which wasn't good. You blushed and shook your head trying to clear your mind which it helped. The door opened and the salesman reached out his hand to you again, you took it and he helped you up onto your feet.   
“Now miss (Y/N) I need to ask you something. I am searching for something, a mask to be exact. If you are to adventure out once more. Could you bring it to me.”  
“What does it look like?”  
“I'm not sure”  
you blinked “how will I know when I found it?”  
“You will know, now go.”  
You felt him pull you out of the room and back into the main area of the shop. Your smile dropped when you spotted Link standing there with a worry look on his face. The pushing stopped. You turned to the salesman and thanked him for the drink before speed walking past Link. When you exited the shop you groaned as dark clouds drifted over your head, the smell of fresh rain lingered in the air. You made your way back to your old home only to be stopped by a certain male dressed in green. You refused to turn and look at him which earned you a grunt. You felt your body being turned to face him, his blue eyes stared down your (E/C) orbs. Without the moon your eyes sparkled with life that was holding on by a thin piece of thread. He stared at you for awhile before finally reaching up with his left hand and stroke your face before moving a strand of hair off your face and behind your ear. His right hand moved to your back and pulled you closer to him, his hand rested itself between the warm rolls of pure chubbiness. The dress you wore was torn in many areas revealing some skin and stretch marks. Looking at you Link lowered his head down so his lips were just hovering above yours. He felt your soft breath escaping your slightly shaking lips as he closed the distance. Closing his eyes he melted into the kiss even if he was the only one kissing. Licking your bottom lip he begged for you to open but he was denied. He whimpered and pulled away, he smiled as your eyes were closed and face was now held a deep shade of red.   
“Oh Link~”  
you looked up to see Zelda approaching the both of you, jealousy in her eyes as she smiled sweetly at Link but glared daggers at you.   
“There you are Link, you had me worried.” Zelda flicked her hair away from her face  
“Forgive me princess.” Link bowed  
when Link turned to you, you growled a low growl and stomped out of there leaving a confused Link. For Zelda on the other hand she reached up and gripped his arm and pulled it close to her chest.   
“Come, walk with me~”  
when you reached back to your old home you noticed another family living in the space, you were homeless. You turned away from the happy family and headed away to the temple. There you sat under the roof as the doors remained locked for the night. The rain dripped down before it erupted into a waterfall of bad luck. Tears rolled down your face, everything was like how it was before. Everyone used you, even Link the supposedly hero used you to get Zelda jealous.   
“Why, why am I to suffer for their enjoyment” you cried out into the night.  
The stray dogs yelped and howled as they ran for shelter, some even joining you and sat by your side. Only the animals were there for you, they never judged you for your looks. Your stomach growled at you as the Lightning passed by over head. You patted your stomach hoping for it to stop whining at you for lack of food, you weren't hungry just depressed. The dogs whined as well, soon there was nothing but the loneliness sounds of howling and the chirps of crickets that singed under the rainy skies. When you awoke the next day you blinked away the sleepiness away and rolled over and snuggled in the sheets. Sheets, you opened your eyes and sat up, you were in a room. A deep snore caught your attention, you glanced nervously to the right side of you and stumbled out of bed, there was a body lying next to you. When you landed on the floor the body shifted a little and turned towards you, Link.


	10. Loz

You watched as Link opened his eyes and stared at you, a mixture of confusion and happiness played in his ocean blue eyes.  
“Good morning (Y/N)~”  
“How the hell did I get here!” You screeched  
Link blinked and sat up, shuffling off the bed to stand beside you know. He offered his hand to you but you just stared at it like it was infected. You listened as Link sighed and he proceeded to lift you up.  
“Put me down, I'm to heavy.”  
“Nonsense your light as a feather to me (Y/N)”  
you felt your body touch the bed once more, you blinked to see Link hovering over you, staring down at you. You felt your face heating up as Links face was now a shade of light pink. Slowly he lowered his head down close to yours but after last night you held up your hands and pushed him away.  
“How did I get here Link”  
“I er um, I found you outside of the temple of time. You were trench.” He mumbled  
looking down you gasped as you realized that you were only wearing your undergarments. You moved your hands over your body, shame creeped over you like a plague. When Link placed his hand on your stomach and rolled your pudginess you panicked. Sitting up you covered yourself from his eyes, which caused his smile to melt away. Wrapped in the sheets you hugged yourself and buried your face into your knees. When you felt Links hands on your arms and petting your soft skin you froze.  
“Don't”  
in your mind all you can see was them, the skinny girls all tearing you apart all because of your waist. All because of a the boy in front of you. The worst was the princess, everyone knew that Link and her were together.  
“(Y/N)…”  
there was a knock on the door, which caused Link to sigh loudly and depart. This gave you time to gather your clothes but there was none. Instead there was a (F/C) dress with a slit on the side. You grabbed the dress and put it on, you looked into the mirror and growled. The dress was cute but on you it looked disgusting, it hugged your body and showed some of your skin. You patted your stomach and arched as it jiggled a bit, before you would laugh but now it sicken you. You heard the door open, you turned to see Link stepping in with a huge smile on his face as he eyed you up.  
“Beautiful.”  
When Link approached you, you turned away and lowered your head. You felt his hands on your shoulders and turn your body around. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you close to him into a hug. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear who he'd caused you to giggle. When you felt his lips on your cheek you closed your eyes and placed your hands on his firm chest. When you looked up at him he captured your lips by surprise which allowed him to slide his tongue into your mouth. You squeaked and squirmed in his hold but it only caused him to hold you closer and use on of his hands up to the back of your neck and hold your head. You listened as he moaned into your mouth, his eyes were closed. When you lungs begged for air he pulled away, panting. His face along with yours was red. When his hold loosen on you and took the opportunity and fled.  
“(Y/N)!”  
You can hear him shouting as you ran out his place and into town. The streets were covered with the merchants selling their wares. You slipped past them but on the way you tripped.  
“Did you have a nice fall fatso?”  
“Heehee look her face is all red, you going to cry.”  
“Hope your leaving and never coming back!”  
“That dress looks like trash on you skank”  
you sat up and tried to escape them but they grabbed a hold of you and punched your stomach. You winced from impact.  
“Hey!”  
the girls turned to see who was shouting at them, they all gasped when they noticed it was Link. When he approached them the let you go, flipping their hair and giggling. You on the other hand took off away from the four of them, crossed the bridge and into Hyrule field. It was like last time, but deep down you knew that Ganondorf wasn't going to come for you. He wasn't going to sweep you off your feet and take you back to his castle and treat you like a prize. That was all you ever were other a prize to some of a easy way to get someone to notice someone. Love wasn't on your side, Ganondorf didn't love you, Dark didn't love you, and the worst Link didn't love you. You wanted to end it, jump into the current and allow the water to sweep you under and take you away. The only reason why you haven't was because you were scared, scared to die along with no one to caring about you. Looking down at your stomach you grabbed a chunk of it and a squeezed it, you hissed as it growled, wanting food. When you turned you noticed Link running towards you, a snarl on his face. When he stood in front of you he was panting, he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees.  
“Why did you run” he panted  
Instead of answering you turned and started to walk away towards the woods.  
“I'm talking to you (Y/N)!”  
he grabbed your arm roughly and forced you to turn to him, his blue eyes piercing into your (E/C) orbs. You winced when you felt his grip tighten when the sound of footsteps leading out from castle town approached the two of you.  
“Ooh look, it's Link. He's so dreamy”  
“He's going to be husband”  
“He's so gorgeous”  
“Look it's (Y/N)”  
“Such a skank trying to take our Linkipoo away”  
“If I had the master sword I would shove it into her”  
“Such a disgusting creature, no a monster”  
“Woohoo Link, over here”  
tears spilled over your chubby face as the grip became to much. You felt your skin starting to bruise. You wanted to say something but instead you tried to pry his hand off of your arm. Finally when the girls were close enough to see the bruise and the situation you were in they grinned. Just as they were about to say something Link turned towards them, releasing your arm but pulling you close to him.  
“What were you saying about my girlfriend!?”  
girlfriend, who was he kidding. You looked away, a low growl escaped your lips. You were nothing but something he could use to escape the clutches of all the females that were after him. Finally having enough of this you elbowed him in the gut and took off into the woods. When you were there you stopped to rest by one of the tall trees, the leaves blocked the sky once again. When you opened your eyes you felt a hand cover your mouth to keep you from screaming. When you looked up to see who it was you froze. In front of you was Ganondorf and he looked mad.


	11. Loz

The both of you stood there staring into one another's eyes. Your (E/C) orbs stared into his, the look of disappointment flashed for a sec before it shifted to the look of rage.  
“What are you doing out here (Y/N)!?”  
a thousand thoughts leaped out into your mind, the only sounds you made where unbearable, short mumbles of I and he. With a sigh Ganondorf wrapped his arms around you, holding you against him. His big hand stroked the top of your head and ran his fingers down your hair.   
“Are you alright” he softy whispered to you  
you felt tears threatening to fall but you held them back. You only nodded your head and cringed to the man holding you.   
“Master, I'm afraid that…”  
Ganondorf released his hold on you and turned to look at the other male, Dark Link. When you noticed him his ruby red eyes widen, a sly smile crept upon his lips. With a short bow his eyes never left yours. You turned away and blushed, despite everything that he and his other half done to you, you were still taken back by his action.   
“What is it Dark Link!”  
“The hero has seemed to be searching for something, or someone.”   
Dark jesters his head towards you, his smile falling when he noticed the dress you are wearing. His eyes traced your body, mapping every little area out almost undressing you with his eyes. Moving your hands in front of your chests you turned away and slowly walked behind Ganondorf to block his gaze. This action caused Ganondorf to look down upon you, his eyes lightening up slightly before shifting back to Dark. With a sneer on his lips he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you beside him.  
“I'll be taking her back. You will deal with the so called hero.”  
Dark nodded and pulled out his sword. Spinning on his heels he marched through the bushes and emerged on the other side ready to fight. As for you, you and Ganondorf walked quickly towards the bridge, his his hands he lifted you up off the air and held you bridal style. His voiced boomed with laughter as he carried you away. As you were being carried off towards the castle you had time to think, was this love. Did Ganondorf actually love you or were you just something to do. Sighing, you stared ahead of you. The grass soon became sand,mother sand soon became water. Gasping, you felt your body being lowered down onto the sandy ground, the water brushing against the sides.   
“Welcome to Lake Hyrule.”  
Your eyes widen when you noticed something leap out of the water and splash down quickly, never in your life have you seen an Zora.  
“Now, I'll be leaving you here for awhile. I must make sure that, that blasted hero doesn't come for you.”  
You turned to face the man. His expression was soft, you can see the tired look on his face, the much needed rest and relaxation.   
“Will you return for me?” You asked  
“I hope so (Y/N)”  
wrapping your arms around him, he returned the affection and kissed your forehead before leaving you alone. You approached the clear waters and dipped your feet into the liquid. The warm water seemed to massage your feet giving you a sense to enter the water. Slowly you slipped out of the dress Link had given you and stood within your under garments, your hair blew in the small breeze eyes closed and a moment of peace was granted. Slowly you stepped into the water, going in till it was waist deep. You sat on the bottom so your head was the only thing showing. A smile danced upon your lips. From your angle you could see a school of fish swimming off to the left towards the spot where you spotted something leaping out of the water. You giggled as you felt something brush against your feet, smooth but cold. Opening your eyes you gasped as a face was only a few inches away from yours.   
“W-what are you found here” you stuttered  
“I've come to be with you, you are my girl after all.”  
Slowly you swam backwards so that your bottom skidded against the sand, you find yourself on land, half of your legs were in the water while your upper half wasn't. You gulped when the being moved themselves upon you. Hoovering over you, their lips close to yours. You opened your eyes to see no one, you were still in the exact same spot. Dunking your head underwater you swam little ways away from the land. Surfacing you flipped your hair off of your face, only to be unaware that someone was watching you. Swimming carefree you began to slow down and float upon the water, your body moved with the water, the small waves pulling you farther away from the shore but you didn't care. You felt at peace for a change, pleased and alive as you floated a little ways down from your previous location.  
“hello?”  
sitting up you sank a little under the water, when you resurfaced you were staring at the creature in front of you. It was a Zora.  
“Uh h-hello”   
“Hi! What are you doing here?”   
“I was uh um just swimming”  
“Oh, but why are you wearing that”  
you looked down to see the Zora pointing at your clothes.  
“I have to.”  
“No you don't, what's the point. It just holds your kind down.”  
You blushed at the idea of stripping in front of a Zora, you haven't heard much about their kind but still.  
“It's fine, it doesn't hold me much, it keeps my covered from my kinds eyes”  
the Zora now stared at you, cocking his head and looking you up and down.   
“What's the point. I see nothing to cover up”  
you felt his cold hands on your stomach. Moving the extra gut around you heard him hum. Soon you felt the Zora wraps his arms around your waist, holding you close.  
“Your so warm. Would you like to have a tour of our lake?”   
You blushed and nodded. When you felt the Zora release you he made a grab for your hands and swim beside you, guiding you onto shore and walking along side you. Moving by the edge you made a few glances behind you, a creeping feeling of being watched stung against the back of your head. This caused the Zora to seize his movements.  
“Is something wrong?”  
you shook your head and smiled at the creature. Making to the other side of he lake the Zora shoved you into the a  
Water and jumped in with you. He laughed when you surfaced and gasped for air.  
“What was that for!”  
“Heehee, your kind is so funny. Aw come on I didn't mean to make you mad I was only playing.”  
You growled and turned away from the Zora. When he wasn't looking you leaped out of the water and collided against him, sending him under. When you looked down I to the water, he was no where to be seen. Just as you were about to dive under your body lifted into the air and splashed down. Shocked at what just happened you felt the Zora swim around you and hold you close to him. The Zora moved swiftly through the water and brought your head up to catch a lung full of air. When you turned to look at him you gasped as you spotted a figure standing on the shore, dressed in armour of some sort. His eyes seemed to glance along the lake till they spotted the both of you. When he spotted you his movements became rapid, moving towards the water at an alarming rate. When you signalled the Zora that something was approaching he paused and turned away from you.   
“Come follow me.”  
The Zora grabbed your hand and pulled you under the water. You held your breath as the Zora moved through the currents and into a small cavern. When you resurfaced the Zora was in Front of you. His face looking upon yours. Your eyes glistened as you looked up, the opening of the cavern was hollow, allowing the suns rays to shine down into the water. What you didn't know was the Zora was watching you. He followed your movements up to the sun then quickly back down to your body.  
“I forgot to ask you for your name.”  
“Hmm. Oh it's (Y/N)”  
“(Y/N)” he paused “can I see you without those things on? I mean your not that different from us.”  
You were silent, you looked down at your body. With a sigh you slowly began to remove the straps.


	12. Loz

With the straps down and dangling beside your arms you looked away, embarrassment and nervousness over came you. When you went to unbuckle the remaining fabric that held your breast in you felt something quickly wrap around to the front, covering your entire body.   
“Hey why'd you do that?” The Zora whined  
“Her body is not for your eyes to see. She is my girlfriend not yours!”  
your eyes widened when you heard that statement, you knew who was behind you and you hated it. Your train of thoughts were interrupted when you felt his arms holding you so close to his body, you could feel the fabric brush against your back, his hands holding your arms tightly but in a more comfortable way than before. When you felt his breath against your check you squirmed a little, you knew from before that it was useless but you still didn't trust his words.   
“(Y/N) why'd you run from me?”  
the Zora noticed your petty attempts to free yourself and soon began to make his way over towards the man.   
“Your mate doesn't look like she wants to be with you! Let her go” the Zora shoved the man into the water and turned you towards the scene  
when you turned all you saw was the water rippling and small bubbled coming onto the surface. Fear over took you, without a second thought you dove into the water and dived under. Descending further under the water you could feel your lungs burn as the water slowly began to drip down your throat. The sudden pressure change of the water caused you to retreat back up for air, half way up your limbs burned and your vision blurred. Like a fool you opened your mouth and inhaled a mouth full of water. Panic over came you as gripped your throat and started to thrash around in the bellows of the cavern. You slightly screamed as your body started to sink further down into the water. Looking at what you assumed was up you noticed a dark shape moving towards you. Your eyes flustered shut as you slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
When you finally opened your eyes once more you stared at the ceiling above you. Slowly you brought your hand to your head, rubbing your eyes and inhaling a large amount of air into your lungs. You were shaking as you tried to sit up but you felt your arms give out on you from the soreness.   
“(Y/N) take it easy. You almost drowned”  
you turned to see who has spoken to you. It was of course Link.  
“W-what happened?” You asked silently  
“It's a long story.” Link sighed  
out of the corner of your eye you watched Link approach the bed, sitting down beside you and wrapping his arms around you again. You felt his face bury against your shoulder.  
“I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again.” Link whimpered   
“Why, why are you so caring towards me now. Before you would act like I wasn't there and now…” You held in the tears that threatened to spill “now you act so lovingly.”  
“I-I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you (Y/N). I love you.” Link turned you to face him “I was told to give you space, I just wanted you to love me in return.”  
“Love. So humiliating is your sign of love, if so I would rather go back with Ganondorf and be a fucking prize.” You growled   
you were about to turn away from Link but he held your chubby face, his lips smashed against yours as he swiped his tongue against your lower lip. You of course declined but something made you kiss him back this time. You were confused, frightened from all of this but also excited. You never felt so much attention towards you in a good way, you were actually having a life. It wasn't picture perfect like most woman's lives were but it was something. You were interrupted when you felt his lips move away from yours, you opened your eyes and panted. You noticed the sly smirk on his face as he rubbed your sides with his soft hands. Blushing you looked away and lowered your head. You listened to him chuckle lightly before pulling you onto his lap.  
“Hey let go I'll crush you!” You panicked   
“Nonsense (Y/N) you could never do that to me.” Link snickered  
when you felt him bringing you down onto his lap you could feel his chest muscles twitch slightly, you couldn't help it but place your hand on his chest. You watched as your hand raised and fallen back in a steady motion.  
“Like what you see?” Link purred  
you gulped and removed your hand. When you felt something move slowly up your back and curl around your (H/C) hair you closed your eyes and leaned forward. You rested your head on his shoulder, your nose inhaling his scent. You listened to him hum a soft melody, almost like a lullaby.   
“(Y/N).”   
“Yes Link?”  
“I really do love you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”  
You removed your head from him to look into his eyes. His eyes glistened and shined as he stared into yours, for a moment you felt something. The moment was cut short when a the door swing opened. There in the threshold stood Zelda, she glared at you and marched her way toward the both of you.  
“Hello princess.” Link chirped   
“Hello Link, mind if I borrow you. I need to speak with you in private.” Zelda jested out of the room.  
“Of course”   
you watched as Link tip you down and covered you up better before standing up and walking through the door with Zelda close behind. You waited and waited for him to return but when he didn't you stood up and gathered what clothes were in the room and dressed within them. Moving towards the door you leaned up against it and pressed your ear against the wood, you heard nothing. Gripping the handle you opened it and stepped outside. You gazed in wonder as you noticed you were in a large grand hallway filled with suits of arms and portraits of the royal family. Tip toeing down the hallway you turned the corner and spotted Link and Zelda. Links arms were wrapped around her waist, she looked up at him and giggled as she leaned into his hold and planted a kiss on his cheek. That was enough, you turned and walked away.   
“Love me my ass” you hissed  
you were about to walk out of the castle when you heard the sound of rushing feet, with an annoyed sigh you turned to see Link.   
“Where you going? I went back to the room and you were gone” Link tilted his head  
“Away from this castle, away from this town, and most of all. Away. From. You!” You spat  
taking your leave you held your head high and moved past the guards that were now staring at you. You could hear them whispering to each other but you couldn't make out what they were saying.  
“(Y/N) wait! What did I do?” Link shouted as he ran after you  
You flicked your fingers into the air and a sort of wave. You could feel your body hurting but at this point you cared very little. You were done, no more love or lies. With a smile you moved towards the gates that lead to the town and skipped the way through.   
“Hey (Y/N), your fat is showing”  
“Haha yeah go on a diet tubby!”  
“Or better yet go jump off a bridge or something”  
walking past the loud mouths you made your way out onto the draw bridge and enter the fields. You slowed your pace and approached the lonely tree that sat in the middle of the field. Using your nail you drew in the dirt not caring if people came and saw you, you waited. You knew that someone was going to come for you, someone to just use you for their enjoyment and you were fine with that. You knew that love wasn't for you so why kid yourself. You closed your eyes and gave one last silent sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Loz

When you awoke you were in someone's arms, their movement seemed to move in little jerks and rapidly.when you looked to see who was stupid enough to carry you, you growled.  
“Why am I not surprised!”  
“please, tell me what I did wrong (Y/N).”  
looking away as Link stared down at you, his eyes blood shot and puffy. His body trembled as he held you close to him but when he tried to bury his head into the crook of your neck you turned away.   
“What did I do?” Link asked again  
“What did you do! What did you do! You used me that's what you did!” You screamed out with frustration   
“I wouldn't do that.” Link whimpered  
“Oh so the whole, ‘I'm going to kiss the princess while (Y/N) doesn't know. Yeah I found your arms around her, kissing her again. Just admit it you don't care for me.”   
“(Y/N), you. I…”  
you felt your body being slowly set onto a smooth rock in front of a cavern. Watching Link move back and forth as he held his head with his hands and growl to himself.  
“(Y/N), I love you. Only you, what you saw was nothing. I swear Zelda and I aren't a thing I told her that. I went back to the room and you were gone. You must believe me when I tell you that you are the only one for me. I don't care what others think of me or you.”  
Link turned towards you and knelt down in front. You watched as he dig into his pocket and pulled out a single rose.   
“I know that this isn't much, but I'll do anything for you. I'll fight for your love any day or night.”  
You reached out and grasped the rose in your hand, bringing the delegate flower to your nose. You closed your eyes for a brief second. Opening them once again you felt Links head on your lap, tilted to the side so his left ear was up and his hair fallen across his face. With a soft giggle you stroked his left cheek and tugged the strands of hair behind his ear.   
“please don't leave me (Y/N).” Link choked out a sob  
you were about go say something but the mood was changed when you noticed a small ball of light float out of the cave and towards the both of you.   
“Hello.”  
You watched as Link straighten himself and wiped his tears off of his face with the bam if his hand. He held a false smile upon his face as the small fairy drifted towards him.  
“Hello Navi, is it okay?” Link whispered  
the fairy floated for a second than jiggled around in a W motion, she zoomed around you before floating back into the cavern. You felt Link gripping your hand in his and pulling you into the cave. Slowly the darkness was evolved into a room with a fountain in the middle, small pink fairies floating around giggling amongst themselves. You gasped as the water soon formed puddles and erupted into one of the many great fairies you head about.  
“Hahaha. Oh my hello there child.” The great fairy reached out and touched your face.  
“H-hello” you answered nervously  
“Don't be nervous (Y/N). I know all about you and what you are going through.” The great fairy smiled   
“H-how…” You paused “what am I to do?”  
“It is not up to me sweet child, it is your decision to make. You have three makes that wish to make you happy. Three males that are also not used to the concept like your self.” The great fairy hummed  
“But I'm so lost, so confused.” You panicked   
the great fairy turned her head towards the far side of the fountain to where Link now sat with Navi floating around him.  
“He's a good man (Y/N). He cares deeply about you my fairies tells me. As for the other two I haven't heard anything about them.”   
You glared at Link as he laughed at the small blue fairy who was now smacking against his head, his laughter was cut short when the fairy seemed to have said something you couldn't make out. You watched as his expression changed to a sorrowful one, pain seems to be written over his face.   
“I've been used one to many times, they all seem to want to take care for me but they aren't listening to me.”   
“It is your decision (Y/N), you make your own journey.”   
Soon the great fairy disappeared back into the fountain, leaving the water to smooth it self out once more. You turned and headed out of the cave and into Hyrule fields. It was dark now, the moon was out giving the impression you were chatting for a long time. With a heavy sigh you made your way towards the woods. You didn't have a place to stay anymore, you didn't wish to be around Link at the moment and you didn't know where Ganondorf’s castle rests. The woods were the only option at this point, you already knew that the skull kid would allow you to be in there. The only draw back is the chance of you becoming lost and turned into a creature of the night. You past the small ranch that was formally called Lon Lon Ranch. There you knew that a young girl and her father lived there and raised horses and farmed the land to provide milk and other goods for the people across Hyrule. You stood just at the gates and peeked inside, the barn doors were locked you imagined, in the centre was another gate only this one was designed for the horses. You turned to leave but but the goddess there stood Link.   
“(Y/N) I was looking for you, one of the fairies told me you left.” Link snapped  
“Sorry, I didn't want to bother you.” You rolled your eyes and tried to move past him  
refuseing to look at him you used your weight to push him over but his arms quickly moved around your body, you tried to scream but his hand covered your mouth. Slowly he lowered himself and yourself onto the ground to where you were now on his lap, back pressed against his chest.   
“Talk to me (Y/N), I know your still in pain just talk to me baby girl. I'll listen to you.”  
You growled behind his hand, squirming the best you could out of his hold but it was to no use. Slowly he removed his hand from your mouth which you took the small gasp of breath to bite his hand and smoke your head against his. Releasing his hold on you, you rolled off of him and moved to your feet. You were about to run but you felt your body being slammed down against the ground, hands held against your side and someone's weight on top of yours. You started to shake as Link loomed over you, his nose dripped with blood.  
“Stop hitting me. I don't want to hurt you.”   
“Let me go, someone help!”   
With a annoyed growl Link picked you up and swung you over his shoulders. Moving down the slightly sloop hill he made his way towards castle town. The draw bridge slowly lowered enough to let him jump over with you and land on the other side. The guards took one look your way and walked away. None bothered to say anything as Link carried you back to his home. When he opened the door he kicked off his shoes without dropping you. Quickly he moved towards the bedroom which you found yourself once already, he lowered you onto the bed and climbed onto you. His arms pressed against the fabric of his mattress and pillows blocking you from rolling away. You gasped as Link lowered his head down to your neck and kissed the sensitive flesh before nipping at it. You whined softly as he moved his hands around your shoulders and slowly pulled down the dress. When the dress was removed he grasped your breast and gave it a light grope. You felt him smirk against your neck as he brought his lips to yours and kissed you. His free hand trailing down your body and moving over the chubby rolls that lined your body. You can feel your face heating up along with your body, breathing was becoming harder as Link continued to touch you. When his hand moved to your legs he stopped, reaching over he picked up a sheet and covered your body up to your chest. With one final kiss he moved off of you and backed out of the room.  
“Sleep tight (Y/N). I love you.”  
You laid there staring up at the ceiling, eyes growing heavy as you counted the minuets away. Soon the door reopened and Link crept towards the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers over himself. You felt his arms move around you and pulled you towards him. You listened as he hummed quietly to himself or at least tried to until finally he was asleep. You felt as if there was someone watching you, watching every movement, every little thing you do but you couldn't pin point where. When your eyes scanned against the shadows that's when you noticed the glowing red eyes. Dark Link was in the room and he was moving towards your side of the bed. You tried to mouth out something to him but all you could do was stare. When he was at your side he knelt down, touched your face and covered your eyes. You listened as you heard something heavy drop onto the ground, you felt the sheets move slightly off of you before they moved over you once more. You felt and extra set of arms snake around your body as someone breathed on the top of your head.  
“Yes (Y/N) sleep tight.”


	14. Loz

When you awoke the next day both Link and Dark Link were gone. Slowly you scrambled yourself from the tangled sheets and swung your legs to the side of the bed. Placing your feet flat against the hard cold floor you pulled the sheets over your body and stood up. Slowly you made your way to the door, when you reached out to grasp the handle something grabbed you instead. You turned only to be shoved against the door frame, a hand moving the sheet away from your body. Panic over came you as you tried to whack whoever was trying to see your big body.  
“Stop, let me go!” You shouted  
“Now why would I do that hmm? You are far to fun to pass up the opportunity.”   
The person turned you to face them, at first your heart fluttered as Dark stood in front of you, his shirt removed allowing his tone muscle chest to glisten at your view.  
“Like what you see, I can show you so much more.” Dark snickered  
you were about to reply to his naughty comment but his lips were upon yours in seconds. His hands moved over your body, squeezing areas that you didn't feel comfortable, roaming your body and folds. You tried to tilt your head back away from his lips but the door was in the way. When your lungs burned like hells Fire he pulled away, lust in his eyes as he attacked your neck. Sucking on your skin and biting down enough to draw blood. You yelped as he smirked against your neck, his left hand now resting on your hip.   
“I can do so much to you, Link wouldn't even know it.”   
“Please don't.”   
“(Y/N), don't be afraid. I will stay by you, love you every night and day.”  
You knew he was lying, the way he worded it seemed off. Love was something you both didn't know of and that pissed you off. It was sex, all about being the first to take you, to leave you feeling dirty and a whore.   
“I don't want you Dark. I know what you are trying to do.”   
Watching Dark move slightly away from you, his eyes traveled your body and rested on your (E/C) eyes. You felt his gaze piercing into your skull, judging you from the inside out. Looking away from his watchful gaze you felt the door for the handle. When you grasped it you turned it and took a step forward. Slowly you eased out of the room but before you could make a break for it your body s knocked to the floor with Dark crouched over you.  
“Do you know, oh (Y/N). Such a cleaver girl hmm. No wonder Ganondorf wants you, it's a shame that Link relies on the princess for kisses and other things and not you.” Dark smirked “he says he loves you doesn't he. He doesn't, he just wants Zelda to get jealous.”  
“I already know that!” You hissed  
even though you witness it with your own eyes it still pained you to hear the ‘heros’ shadow spitting out the truth. Your blood boiled as the so called hero strolled into the room, his expression changing from excitement to anger in a matter of minutes. Helplessly you watched as Dark was once again thrown off of you, his back hitting against the wall and door frame.   
“stay away from (Y/N), she is my girlfriend not yours and especial not Ganondorf's!” Link snarled  
“Girlfriend huh, she knows that you don't see her as one. Cheater!” Dark hummed   
“I, I am not a cheater I love her. You’re the one who doesn't!”   
Link charged at his darker half, hands balled into fists. When he went to throw a punch he stumbled on the thrown sheets causing him to run into Dark and tumble onto him.  
“What where your going fool!” Dark growled   
Dark rolled away from the hero and kicked his side. You could hear Link help from the hit but you did nothing. You watched as both of them continued to fight amongst themselves ignoring you. Moving out of the room, you made your way into the kitchen area. You knew it was rude of you to dig threw other people's things but at this point you didn't care. You opened the first cabinet and pulled out a small glass. Making your way to the fridge you grabbed the small bottle of milk and poured it into the cup. Placing the glass cup to your lips you sipped it back and closed your eyes. When you opened them Link and Dark were now staring at you. You glared at them before you felt a small breeze move past your bare back. Realization hit you that you were standing in the kitchen in your undergarments. Your faced reddened as you now clumsy dropped the cup to try and cover yourself up but it was already to late. The cup shattered below your feet, pieces flying every which way before covering the area you stood.   
“Don't move, I'll clean it up okay baby.” Link moved slowly to the right side, he knelt down and started to scoop up the shards.  
Dark stared at you, his eyes traveled along your body making you squirm from his gaze. When Link made his way to your feet you jumped back and stepped into a few shards of glass, you yelped and cried as the glass started to embed in your feet. You watched at Link tried to pick you up and carry you away from there but you swung your arms at him and like a fool you took off. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the stares you left castle town and tracked into the fields. You always go to the fields it would seem, something made you go there. You limped a little ways until you heard the hooves of a horse make its way to you. You looked up and expected to see Link but to your surprise it was Ganondorf.   
“Your clothes, (Y/N) what happen to you. Are you crying?”   
As soon as Ganondorf hopped off his horse you threw your arms around him, burying your head into his chest plates. Tears strolled down your face as you hiccuped. You held him petting you, whispering things to calm you down but it was in vain as soon as Link showed up.   
“Get away from my girlfriend!”  
You looked over your shoulder as Link pulled out the master sword, pointing it at the both of you, Ganondorf chuckled.  
“Girlfriend really, she wouldn't be in my arms if you were telling the truth.”  
He was right, you wouldn't be in his arms if Link or even Dark was your boyfriend. Thinking about it was Ganondorf your boyfriend, he did ask you first but he was also controlling and abusive. Link was a cheater and a liar, Dark was only in it for the fun and sex. Your choices were slim, and the outcomes were narrow to being terrible but even you knew that love wasn't on anyone's side at this point. Link was sweet and could have anyone, Dark was cunning and charming when he isn't hurting people. Ganondorf was strong and protective, leaving you to be nothing. You didn't see what they saw in you, they called you beautiful, but you weren't at least not anymore. Your body was scarred and marked up, the bruises finally disappeared. You wanted nothing to do with them but you would still run away.   
While you were in deep thought a battle broke out between Ganondorf and Link, Dark stood on the sidelines trying hard to to spill his guts out laughing.   
“I saw her first, she is mine.”  
“You caused her pain, she told me all about it ‘hero’!”  
“I didn't mean to, I love her. You’re only using her.”  
“Hahaha is that so, at least I'm not sneaking around to be with the princess”  
“It was one kiss!”  
“Two, two kisses.”  
“Stay out of this Dark no one asked you!”  
Snapping out of your thought bubble you glanced up to see the dust cloud cover the area where now all three of fought, it was confusing to see who was winning but by the looks of it no one was, the swords were thrown to the side leaving it to be a fist fight and maybe some biting happening.   
“Who bit me!”  
you giggled as you heard that, you were planning to take a seat and watch them fight but you didn't want to be seen with nothing on. You limped your way to the lost woods and entered the forest. You heard the soft melody playing in the background growing louder.  
“Skull kid, you here?” You called out  
Looking around you thought you saw movement past a few trees but it turned out to be nothing. Slowly you traveled deeper into the woods to where you first encountered the small child, the music stopped, birds and other animals remained quiet as something snapped ahead of you. You first thought it was going to be a skulltula again but instead it was skull kid.  
“Hello miss, what's wrong with your foot?” The skull kid pointed out  
“I stepped in glass.” You replied   
The skull kid signalled you to take a seat on a few boulders, you complied. When the small child lifted your foot up to expect it, it caused you to lean back and close your eyes. You felt something being plucked from your foot it hurt but it soon felt good. When you opened your eyes the skull kid was on your lap, head tilted and giggling.  
“All done miss. Now your staying with me?”   
You smiled at the skull kid, but shook you head. “Can't, I came to visit though.”  
“Aw, to bad. It's okay miss you can stay with me. I won't let that adult get you this time.”  
“That's sweet of you skull kid but there is two other adults that you can't fight or play against.”  
“We’ll see”


	15. Loz

Shivering from the sudden wind, you glanced down at your body, your skin forming little bumps and your palms changing to a slightly different colour. The skull kid watched as you rubbed your arms to create some sort of heat, it was tiring. Between the marathon and the lack of food you were exhausted.   
“Miss? Are you cold?” The skull kid titled his head   
“A-a little.” You shrugged   
the skull kid nodded his head, standing up from his spot on your lap he leaped into the air and vanished into thin air. You gasped as you tried to home in on his location but he was no where to be seen. You leaned back against the rock surface, body still shivering and the nightly creatures howled in all directions. You panicked when the skull kid never showed up for what you thought were hours, the sky seemed to darken and your name was being shouted into the nightly sky. You growled as the voices seemed to creep closer to your location, slowly you stood up from your spot and tip toed further into the woods. Your body seemed to hurt, your feet stung with every step you took. You were panting as you arrived in another clear spot, the music seemed to have died down to an eerie shriek. Spinning in your spot you tried to see if there was something following you but all you saw were the small insects that flew around. You screamed as something snuck up behind you and pulled you up into the tree tops, you turned to see the skull kid, a smile plastered on his face.   
“Good news miss. I found these for you.” The skull kid handed you dress. “I found it in a old abandoned cabin, hope it fits you miss.”  
You smiled at the skull kid and tugged on the dress. The dress was simple and slightly bigger than you but it was better than nothing. You watched from the corner of your eye as the skull kid climbed closer to you. His small arms wrapping around you and his head now snuggled in your breasts.  
“What are you doing skull kid?” You giggled  
“Not letting you go, the three grown ups are nearby. Your mine” the skull kid replied  
You giggled once more as the skull kid breathed onto your neck causing you to blush.   
“(Y/N)! (Y/N) where are you?!”   
You groaned as you heard Links voice shouting for you.  
“(Y/N)!”   
You sat up, Ganondorf was also calling for you, along side with Link.  
“She's not going to come out, can't you tell she doesn't want any of you sorry master.”  
Dark Link, you shook your head as you pulled the skull kid closer to you and closed your eyes. You listened as the supposedly three males/enemies argued once more. You wanted to yell at them to keep it down but it would blow your cover. You glanced down to see skull kid now covering his ears and shaking rapidly. You watched as the skull kid now leaped up from his spot and jumped down.  
“Skull Kid where is she?!” Link shouted  
“Heehee she's gone, never to be ahh”  
“Watch what you are saying you runt, or I'll kill you here and now!” Ganondorf howled   
“She's gone, mine, all mine. She doesn't want to play with you three meanies.” The skull kid thrashed   
“Can't we please kill him, he's no use to us!” Dark sneered  
“No, he knows the woods better than most, he knows where she is.” Link replied harshly  
“I don't listen to you, ‘hero’” Ganondorf hissed  
you listened as the skull kid started to gasp for air, your heart pounded in your chest. Fear over came you as well the need to help your friend. You gripped the branch and tried to climb down but to branch snapped and you tumbled onto the ground.   
“Oof!” You groaned as you got up slowly  
“(Y/N)!” Link shouted  
“Miss run, don't let them catch you again!” Skull Kid screamed  
you lowered your head in shame as Ganondorf thrown the Skull Kid aside and gripped your arm tightly.   
“your coming home with me!” Ganondorf grunted  
“No she isn't, she's coming home with me.” Link gripped your other arm tightly as well  
you felt your arms starting to bruise, your body being roughly pulled to each side like how a young child would fight with their sibling. You whimpered as you felt the grip tighten until finally with one pull your shoulder popped out of place. You screamed as your arm now swung to your side, you glanced at the one responsible for the injury.   
“Now look what you had done!” Link shouted  
“Go home ‘hero’ go back to your princess”   
“My ‘princess’ is with (Y/N), you can't have her.”   
You moved away from the both of them, you turned to see Dark looking at his dark master sword, inspecting it. With a sigh you walked limped away to where the skull kid now sat he gasped as he saw your arm.  
“Miss, here let me help you”   
you felt his little hands move around your shoulder and popped it back in place.   
“thank you sweetie” you kissed the top of the skull kids forehead  
the skull kid twirled around and leaned against you, his arms wrapped around you and hugged you.   
“Hey!”   
You both of you turned to see Link approach you, his gaze lowered to that of murder, you shifted uncomfortably in your spot.   
“Teehee she doesn't want you~” skull kid snickered  
you watched helplessly as skull kid was thrown into the air, vanishing into the night. Grabbing onto your hands Link pulled you up onto your feet, his expression darkened as Ganondorf came to close.   
“Touch her you die, I'm not even joking. She's mine and mine alone!”   
“So you say she is yours and yet we all know that you'll be crawling back to the princess when she calls for you.” Dark snickered  
“Shut it Dark, I love (Y/N) more than anything. There isn't anything going on between Zelda and I.” Link growled  
“Sure.” Dark rolled his eyes at Link  
you felt your body being lifted up off the ground and thrown onto Links shoulder, you yelped as he started to back up before taking off out of the woods. You felt eyes on you, you want d to cover up even more but you couldn't even if Link wasn't carrying you.   
“Don't worry miss, we aren't done playing yet!”   
Link groaned as his body was roughly shoved backwards, you felt your body being lifted up once again. You looked to see Link shoot a arrow above you, a pained scream echoed into the night. You were falling, and Link caught you.   
“Why, why did you shoot him, you monster!” You shrieked   
“I'm not a monster, and he was going to never let you go.” Link replied harshly  
you tried to say something but you were out of the woods now. You turned to see an abandoned cabin, the dork was opened ajar.   
“We aren't going back to castle town tonight. We can stay here for now.”   
Making his way to the cabin, Link carried you through the door and sat you on the couch. You watched as he made his way to the rooms in the back, you heard him coughing as he returned back waving the air in front.  
“Come now, let's go to…”   
(grumble)  
You glanced down at your stomach and blushed with shame.   
“he, hungry I'll get us something to eat. Now stay.” Link leaned down and kissed your cheek, purring as he touched your face.


	16. Loz

You glared to where Link left, your eyes casting down to the floor boards quickly as the door emerged open. Link stood there, in his hands was a bowl of hot soup. You watched as he made his way towards your side of the bed and sat it down on the night stand. Hopping over he moved toward you and began to wrap you the thin sheets around and under your arms. His hands held onto your body as you sipped the soup. You felt his head lower down to the crook of your neck, his breath ghosting over your sensitive skin as he soon began to nibble at the flesh. You squirmed from his actions, a soft giggle escaped your lips.  
“So you can talk” link teased  
“So I can.” You replied harshly  
“(Y/N), what's wrong?”   
“Do you really love me, only me?”   
“Yes! Of course I do! (Y/N) you’re the only one for me. I swear it.”  
“What of…”  
“She's just the princess, not my girlfriend, not you.”  
“Link I… I don't know what to say”  
“Tell me you love me. Tell me your mine.”  
Stopping from your sipping you turned to look at the man, his eyes held love within them. You stared deep within them before opening your mouth and leaned towards him and placed your lips against his. You closed your eyes and felt the bowl drop o to the floor as he climbed on top of you, hands gripping your rolls and rubbing them between his fingers. You felt his tongue swiping over your lips begging for entry. Feeling playful you denied his request which earned a deep growl from him. When you turned your head away to catch your breath Link took this moment to invade your mouth. You started to whine in protest but his chuckling made you silent.  
“I-I love you.” You whispered  
“I love you too.” Link kissed your shoulders playfully “now lets go home, together.”


	17. Loz

When he left, you stood up from your current position, eyes glaring at the direction he left. Your only friend was shot at with an arrow.   
“How dare he, that no good son of a bitch!” You shrieked  
grabbing the nearest object you thrown it against the opposite wall, watching it shatter in a million pieces. When the door opened you gripped the tangled sheets in your hands and wrapped them up, making your way towards the door. You stared ahead of you not caring anymore.  
“(Y/N), where are you going?” Link cried out  
“I'm done. This is it.” You snarled  
“What are you talking about?” Link asked confused   
“I'm making my choice, and your not it!”   
walking out of the place, you could hear your name being called. The sound of rushing foot steps heading your way.   
“Wait please don't leave me, I love you.”   
“Forget it, I'm not interested in you. I hope you never see me again!”   
You heart hurtled slightly at the expression of his face but the words needed to come out, you couldn't handle it anymore. It was time for you to make a stand, your choice has been made. You arrived at the entrance of the lost woods once more, you sighed loudly and stepped inside. There you spotted Ganondorf, his gaze eyed you up as he smirked at your frame.  
“Ah, (Y/N). You managed to get away from the so called ‘hero’.” Ganondorf smiled softly as he offered his hand out to you.  
“Indeed I had. But please I don't want to be anywhere near him. Let's go home.” You whimpered  
you felt Ganondorf wrap his arms around you bringing you into s tight hug. His head rested on top of yours.  
“(Y/N). You have no idea how this makes me feel. Together we will rule this land as king and queen.”   
You smiled up at him. True you didn't want to be queen or see others getting hurt, but it would be nice to have a loving husband by your side. As you traveled out of the woods the music slowly faded away into the night, the sky was dark and the nocturnal animals howled and cried out as they made their usual hunting grounds. With a whistle you watched as the dark stallion galloped it's way towards your location. The horse came to a stop as Ganondorf lifted you up and seated you on the it. With a swift movement both you and Ganondorf rode off into the darkness towards the darkened castle. Crossing the bridge you sighed as images floated around, reappearing the events that made all of this happen. A part of you hated it all but now it was done, you are ‘loved’ and that's all that really matters to you. At least that's what you hoped. When dawn approached over the horizon your felt the sleepiness over come you. You felt weak from the running you had done and the lack of food for the past few days. Well okay you knew it wasn't days just hours but you still were hungry.   
“Hungry huh. Don't worry my queen, we will feast when you awake after your beauty sleep. Now hush and lay down. I'll be right next to you when you wake up.”


	18. Loz

When he left, you stood up from your current position, eyes glaring at the direction he left. Your only friend was shot at with an arrow.   
“How dare he, that no good son of a bitch!” You shrieked  
grabbing the nearest object you thrown it against the opposite wall, watching it shatter in a million pieces. When the door opened you gripped the tangled sheets in your hands and wrapped them up, making your way towards the door. You stared ahead of you not caring anymore.  
“(Y/N), where are you going?” Link cried out  
“I'm done. This is it.” You snarled  
“What are you talking about?” Link asked confused   
“I'm making my choice, and your not it!”   
walking out of the place, you could hear your name being called. The sound of rushing foot steps heading your way.   
“Wait please don't leave me, I love you.”   
“Forget it, I'm not interested in you. I hope you never see me again!”   
You heart hurtled slightly at the expression of his face but the words needed to come out, you couldn't handle it anymore. It was time for you to make a stand, your choice has been made. You arrived at the entrance of the lost woods once more, you sighed loudly and stepped inside. There you spotted Ganondorf, his gaze eyed you up as he smirked at your frame.  
“(Y/N), so you finally see things our way. I'm glad you’re here now let's go home.” Ganondorf offered his hand out to you.  
You stared at the hand and swiped at it.   
“I'm not going with you, I see now that neither one of you are good for me. If you both can't behave and share then I shall have none.”   
“(Y/N) lets talk rational about this, your rejecting me! I can give you everything, just name it and it's yours.”  
You shook your head, you were fed up with the promises and the dreams of having an actual romantic partner, a real life.   
“So what are you planning to do?”  
you turned to see Dark leaning up against the stump of an old tree.  
“I'm staying with the skull kid. Going to be looking for things and travel hopefully with the strange mask sales man. Anything is better than being in a false relationship or an control if one.” You signed  
“I see, well if you ever need a place to cool off find me at the water temple. I'm sure we can come up with something fun to do” Dark winked   
you smiled and nodded your head, ignoring his attempts to interest you to join him in his bed. Going deeper into the woods you listened to the songs and enchanting tunes envelope you into a sense of calmness. When the songs were the loudest you looked up into the tree tops.  
“Skull kid! Skull kid, it's me. I'm taking up your offer and staying.” You shouted  
the darkness of night soon slowly faded into dawn, your stomach growled at you and you soon felt the tiredness over take you.   
“Hello miss, come with me. We will have fun forever.”


End file.
